finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca
|age = 17 (Opening of Final Fantasy XII) 19 (Final Fantasy XII) 20 (Revenant Wings) |height = 5' 5" (165 cm) |race = Hume |home = Rabanastre |job = Time Mage |q1 = Northswain's Glow |q2 = Heaven's Wrath |q3 = Maelstrom's Bolt |rwq = Empyrean's Edict }} Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, otherwise known as Ashe and by the alias Amalia, is one of the main playable characters in Final Fantasy XII and Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. She is the former Princess of Dalmasca and the only daughter of King Raminas. She is the last true descendant of King Raithwall, the Dynast King. She also appears in the manga version of Final Fantasy XII that delves more into her background than the games do. While Vaan is the games' designated protagonist, the bulk of the party's actions in Final Fantasy XII hinge on Ashe as soon as she joins them, and the game's main story is her drive to avenge her kingdom. Appearance and Personality In Final Fantasy XII Ashe is 19 years old with a small build and slender frame. She has sandy blonde hair, cropped just above her shoulders, and she is variably depicted with blue, brown or gray eyes. Ashe is seen in a total of four outfits throughout Final Fantasy XII. Her main outfit comprises of a white and gold cropped shirt over a leather waist swath and a bright pink mini-skirt secured by a thick light-blue belt. She wears metal leg-guards up to mid-thigh, and a pair of gold metal open-toed shoes with darker pink stockings. Her wedding gown is similar in design to her white and gold shirt, with a long, fitted white skirt and a feather-adorned white veil. She is briefly seen in a black mourning gown, and lastly seen in the ending FMV in a simple peach gown with loose sleeves. In Revenant Wings Ashe reprises her standard Final Fantasy XII outfit. Ashe is fiercely independent and driven and will stop at nothing to restore her family to its rightful place. She is proud, indignant, determined and loyal. Her façade can be broken by memories of Rasler, reminding her of the joyful and easier times of her youth. Story Early Life .]] Ashe was raised as the Princess of Dalmasca, the ninth, last and only daughter of the Dalmascan Royal Family. Her eight older brothers had died of illness or fallen in battle making her the sole heir of her kingdom by the time of her marriage. She was raised with the duties and responsibilities of her rank and, besides being raised in royal etiquette, Ashe was no stranger to the defensive arts. A Political Marriage In the year 704 Old Valendia, King Raminas and the King of neighboring kingdom Nabradia arranged a political marriage between their children. Both Ashe and Lord Rasler were understood that the marriage was to cement an alliance between Dalmasca and Nabradia against the conquering Archadian Empire. Ashe was nervous to see Rasler again, as the two had not seen each other since early childhood. of Final Fantasy XII.]] Upon their first meeting for years, Rasler surprised everyone by claiming he could not marry Ashe. Embarrassed, Ashe stormed out of the meeting to be consoled by Marchioness Argas, her caregiver, whom the princess regarded as an older sister figure. While pondering over her pending marriage upon a balcony, she overhears Rasler and Sir Forz, General of Nabradia, discuss plans concerning Ashe's father. Ashe follows Sir Forz into a Neo-Rozarria Faction meeting in the part of the palace under reconstruction. The faction believes the proposed political allegiance to Dalmasca to be better placed with Rozarria to avert war with the Archadian Empire. The faction's plan is to assassinate King Raminas to prevent the royal engagement from going ahead, and pinning the murder on Archadia to send both Dalmasca and Nabradia into the hands of Rozarria. Ashe wonders if her future husband is the faction's leader, and inadvertently draws attention to herself by knocking over some boxes. Before Sir Forz and the rest of the faction can discover her, Rasler hides her behind a column. Ashe tries to escape but falls through the weak floor. Rasler jumps down after her into the Garamsythe Waterway. Rasler explains his reason for refusing to wed her; he knew of the Neo-Rozarria faction, and thought by preventing the marriage he would be protecting Ashe from potential assassination attempts. Ashe forgives him and heals his wound, and they make their way to King Raminas's bed chambers just before the Neo-Rozarria faction attempts to assassinate the sleeping King. The leader of the faction is revealed to be Marchioness Argas, the woman she treated as a sister. Ashe refuses Argas's offer to join them, and she and Rasler attempt to fight off the surrounding faction. When Argas is going to stab Raminas, Captain Basch fon Ronsenburg of the Order of the Knights reveals himself under Raminas's bed sheets, and chops off Argas's arm. The Order of the Knights storm the scene and arrest the faction members, where Sir Forz is revealed to be an undercover member of the Order. Ashe is embarrassed everyone knew of the plan except for her, but her shame is quelled by Rasler's admittance that her actions have proven that he loves her, and he is glad they are to be married. ''Final Fantasy XII Married at the age of seventeen to Lord Rasler of Nabradia, both parties understood the marriage was to cement an alliance between Dalmasca and Nabradia against the conquering empire of Archadia, and despite the political nature of it, genuinely cared for each other. Ashe was widowed shortly afterward, when Rasler was killed at the Battle of Nalbina Fortress. This devastated the Princess and fueled her hate towards the Archadian Empire. Not long after Archadia made a full-scale assault on Dalmasca. Though Raminas intended to surrender willingly to save his people, he was killed by Judge Gabranth posing as his twin, Basch fon Ronsenburg, after signing a peace agreement with Archadia. Ashe disappeared without a trace and Bhujerba's ruler, Halim Ondore IV, announced her suicide. Now unable to seek Ondore's aid, Ashe retreated underground and assumed the name Amalia. Vossler, a captain in the former Dalmascan army, joined her, and they formed the Resistance to reclaim Dalmasca's independence. The Resistance moved slowly, not winning any major victories or causing enough unrest to be notable until Vayne Solidor travels to Dalmasca to assume his position as consul in the year 706. The Resistance make plans to attack the palace, unaware that the apparent opportunity is a trap. A street thief Vaan and two sky pirates, Balthier and Fran, also infiltrate the palace to loot its treasures and when the Archadian forces break up the Resistance attack, and Ashe is separated from her companions and forced to retreat through the sewers, she and the thieves make a temporary alliance. They are captured by Archadian soldiers and Judge Ghis takes her into custody on the ''Dreadnought Leviathan, and discovers she is indeed Dalmasca's princess. Eventually, Vaan and his new companions join her in captivity aboard the Leviathan. When they are brought to the bridge, Ashe slaps Basch, outraged that the man believed to have killed her father is still alive. Ghis plans to execute Ashe as an "impostor" as without the Dawn Shard or the Dusk Shard she has no means to to prove her lineage. When Vaan reveals he holds the Dusk Shard it reacts to Ashe's presence, but Ghis takes it, again removing the means for Ashe to prove her identity. Vossler and the Resistance have infiltrated the Leviathan with Ondore's help and both Ashe and Vaan's party are soon set free. During their escape they run into Vaan's friend Penelo and Larsa Ferrinas Solidor, who extends an offer of allegiance to the Princess, despite being a member of the Archadian Empire's ruling family. Ashe accepts his offer, before Balthier pilots them on a stolen ship out to safety. Ashe reaffirms her determination to free Dalmasca, and decides to return to the Skycity of Bhujerba and speak with Ondore. Ondore tells Ashe it would be impossible for Bhujerba to openly join the Dalmascans in resistance without proof that Ashe is Queen. Ashe attempts to commandeer the Strahl, Balthier's airship, to seek out the Dawn Shard herself, but he catches her at the act. Ashe implores Balthier to "kidnap" her and take her to the Tomb of Raithwall, promising him the treasure of the Dynast King's tomb in return for passage. Despite her previous anger at Basch aboard the Leviathan, the former captain vowed to his friend Vossler to look after her, and accompanies her to the West. On their way across the Jagd on foot, Vossler rejoins the party, having escaped the Leviathan. Vossler expresses his disdain towards their traveling company and questions the loyalty of sky pirates, but Ashe defends Balthier and Fran. At Raithwall's Tomb they fight the Esper Belias and proceed to the treasure chamber, where an apparition of Ashe's late husband, Lord Rasler, halts her path. No one else in the party can see the figure, except Vaan (who thought it resembled his brother, Reks), and Ashe vows to avenge his unjust death. After acquiring the Dawn Shard Ashe reveals to Balthier the Esper is Raithwall's treasure, much to his disappointment. As soon as the party exit the Tomb they discover they have been ambushed by the Archadian Empire and are imprisoned and forced upon the Leviathan. Vossler reveals he is working with the Empire to restore peace and order to Dalmasca and the party are transferred to the Shiva where Ghis tests the newly retrieved Dawn Shard by placing it in the ship's engine. The Dawn Shard begins to exhaust Mist and the engine overheats. Fran, being a viera, is sensitive to its effects and her Mist-induced frenzy enables the team's escape. Vossler refuses to let them leave, forcing Ashe to fight her old ally. He is wounded in the melee and asks Basch to protect Ashe in his stead, explaining everything he did, he did for Dalmasca. Ashe and the party flee the Shiva before it explodes, leaving Vossler behind. The Dawn Shard's Mist explosion destroys the entire fleet, but the party see it hovering mid-air at the explosion's center and turn back to recover it. While Ashe may wish to wreak revenge on Archadia using the Dawn Shard now that she has witnessed its power, she ultimately has no knowledge of how to use it. Fran suggests they head to Jahara, land of the garif, to learn how to use the nethicite. Ashe implores Balthier and Fran to accompany her and Balthier agrees if she gives him a ring of hers as a down payment. Ashe is reluctant to hand over Rasler's wedding ring, but does so knowing it is her duty to reclaim her throne. In Jahara the garif tell Ashe they do not know how to use the stone, and that it lost its power in the explosion making it useless as a weapon. Vaan reveals to Ashe that he, too, can see Lord Rasler's ghost, though he thinks it looks like his brother. Ashe meets with Lord Larsa, who has followed her out to Jahara, and they discuss meeting a political ally in Mt. Bur-Omisace and Larsa temporarily joins the party on their passage. Before leaving, Basch questions Balthier's intentions, fearing for Ashe's safety. On their journey across the Ozmone Plain, Basch and Ashe discuss the possibility of a truce between the Empire and Dalmasca. While Basch is supportive of the idea Ashe remains uncertain. At Bur-Omisace they discuss future political plans with Al-Cid Margrace of Rozarria, who wishes to see Ashe form an alliance with the Empire, and Ashe may have no alternative if she does not want to see Dalmasca destroyed in a war between empires. But when news arrives of Emperor Gramis having been murdered, this possibility disappears; Vayne, the new Emperor, would never allow Ashe to reclaim the throne. Ashe's goal becomes to destroy the Empire's nethicite with the Sword of Kings to rid them of their strongest asset. Refusing to travel to Rozarria with Al-Cid to talk the empire out of war, she intends to head to the Draklor Laboratories in Archades and confront Doctor Cid. On the way to Archadia, the party stop briefly in the Phon Coast Hunters' Camp where Balthier questions Ashe's intentions with the nethicite, comparing her drive to that of his father's, Doctor Cid. He implores Ashe to not allow the stone's power to consume her. The party reach the Draklor Laboratories and apprehend Doctor Cid, but he escapes with the Empire's nethicite, saying he is headed for the Ancient City of Giruvegan. The party return to the Port at Balfonheim with the sky pirate Reddas whom they met at Draklor, and who is on a quest similar to theirs. At Reddas's mansion they discuss the current political situation and the possibility of the Resistance going to war against the Empire. Reddas has spoken to the Marquis concerning the situation before, but is reserved of challenging Vayne who still wields the nethicite. As long as it is Doctor Cid who holds the nethicite and not Vayne, the party see they have a chance of deterring the war. The party decide to follow Doctor Cid to Giruvegan while Reddas stays behind in Balfonheim. Before they leave, Reddas asks Ashe to remember the devastation of Nabudis before making her decision to use the nethicite she plans to reclaim. In Giruvegan the party discover Dr. Cid has tricked then and never going to Giruvegan, and instead meet with the Occuria, the beings who manipulate world events and steer history to their desired direction by granting certain individuals powerful shards of nethicite. The Occuria have chosen Ashe as the new Dynast King, and grant her the Treaty Blade to cut a new shard of nethicite from the Sun-Cryst. They task her with destroying Venat; the rogue Occurian who is responsible for teaching Doctor Cid how to manufacture man-made nethicite; and in turn, the Archadian Empire. Now accompanied by Reddas, Ashe and the party travel to the Pharos at Ridorana. Ashe is torn with indecision; whether to destroy the Cryst and rid the world of nethicite, or to carve out a new piece to take revenge on the Archadian Empire, as the Occuria wish her to. Atop the Pharos Gabranth ambushes them and tells Ashe she should wield the Treaty Blade and avenge her father's murder, which the Judge Magister admits to being responsible for. Ashe attempts to use the sword to defeat him, but Rasler's apparition comes to stop her. Ashe realizes her visions of him have been an illusion created by the Occuria to keep her fixed upon their determined path. Ashe refuses to play as the Occurian puppet, as she realizes that taking revenge isn't what her late husband would have wanted. The party defeat both Gabranth and Doctor Cid, but are too late as Cid's plan has been realized; after having integrated the shards of deifacted nethicite back to the Sun-Cryst, the Mist effusing from the Cryst has roused the Sky Fortress Bahamut, the Empire's new war ship. Ashe attempts to destroy the Sun-Cryst with the Sword of Kings, but it is too volatile. Reddas takes the Sword of Kings from her and sacrifices his life to destroy the Cryst, while the others escape. As the Resistance airship fleet engages the Sky Fortress Bahamut and the 12th Fleet in Battle above Rabanastre, Ashe and the party infiltrate the Bahamut. Although Ashe and Vayne's goals — to determine their own history without Occurian interference — are near identical, Vayne is still set on war. Gabranth sees the error of his ways and joins their cause after seeing Vayne is willing to even harm Larsa to have his way, but is mortally wounded. Vayne merges with Venat to become The Undying, but is still defeated. Escaping back to the Strahl, the group contacts both sides. Impersonating his brother, Basch orders the Archadian forces to cease fire. Larsa, now Emperor, declares the Imperial fleet to be under his command. Ashe declares the war over and Dalmasca finally free. When Balthier contacts the group from the ruined Bahamut, Ashe pleads with him to leave the descending fortress, but Balthier fixes the Bahamut's glossair rings in time, saving Rabanastre, and the Sky Fortress crash-lands outside the city. One year later Ashe is to be crowned Queen of Dalmasca and her duties force her to distance herself from her former companions. Penelo believes Ashe misses Basch and, in her letter to Larsa, expresses a wish he would someday return to serve her. Balthier returns Ashe's ring, which he encloses with the message he leaves for Vaan and Penelo after reclaiming the Strahl, having found a more valuable treasure in the Cache of Glabados. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings ''.]] Ashe arrives to Vaan and the others' aid with Basch and Larsa beside her in the ''Dreadnought Leviathan, which is now under her royal fleet. She is no longer afraid of the Empire and sees it as a "thing of the past". After the Auraliths have been destroyed, the aegyl regain their anima and, filled with anger, attack Ivalice, which prompts Ashe to join her former comrades to defend against the new threat. Ashe assists the party in search for the Judge of Wings, eventually tracking her down and killing her, and revealing the truth about Feolthanos. In Battle ''Final Fantasy XII'' Ashe's stats make her similar to a Red Mage, due to the high potential with Black and White Magicks. Due to her relatively low HP and Vitality, one may want to equip her with long-range weapons, such as bombs, bows, or crossbows. When Ashe first joins as a guest with the guise of Amalia, her level is the average of the two highest level party members +1. When Ashe joins permanently on Dreadnought Leviathan her level is calculated the same way and her LP is the average of the two highest level party members LP minus 100. Likely because she is the last of the six playable characters to join the party, she begins with the most licenses. Ashe begins with the licenses "Swords 1", "Swords 2", "Shields 1", "Shields 2", "Light Armor 1", "Mystic Armor 1", "Heavy Armor 1", "Heavy Armor 2", "White Magick 1", "White Magick 2", "Accessories 1", and "Accessories 2". As Ashe has high magickal stats but low HP growth she makes for a good mage-type character, and is a good character to also learn Espers. Initially Ashe is equipped with a Longsword, Escutcheon, Bronze Helm, Bronze Armor, and a Bangle. Teaching her Mystic Equipment allows Ashe to make the most of her magick-geared stats. Stats Ashe's HP growth is low, but her MP growth is potentially the party's highest. Her Magick is tied with Penelo as the highest, and her Strength, Vitality, and Speed are average. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' Ashe is a Time Mage, and she equips bombs. She has several Time Magicks for skills both offensive and supportive. Her Quickening, Empyrean's Edict, stops the enemy team from summoning Yarhi for a set amount of time. It can be obtained by defeating the Esper Famfrit. Abilities Creation and Development According to two Famitsu interviews, Ashe's face was originally based on that of the French actress , with her features altered to look more Japanese. Voice In the English release of Final Fantasy XII, Ashe is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, the same actress who voiced Shelke the Transparent in Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- and Ovelia Atkascha in Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. She is voiced by Mie Sonozaki in Japanese release, who has also voiced Jihl Nabaat in Final Fantasy XIII. Ashe, along with Basch and Balthier, speaks in formalized English in contrast to Vaan and Penelo's more casual style. In Japanese, Balthier, Ashe and Basch use an older, more formal form of Japanese than Vaan and Penelo. Musical Themes "Ashe's Theme" is a piece mainly driven by a brass melody, stringed and percussion accompaniment. It draws from many motifs heard throughout the soundtrack. Unlike most character themes, it is not played during Ashe's central scenes, rather, it is heard at the gates of Giruvegan, and in the Penumbra of the Subterra. A piano arrangement of the theme is included on the Piano Collections: Final Fantasy XII album. Other Appearances ''Fortress Ashe was set to appear in ''Fortress, a game taking place in Ivalice. Two outfits were designed for her, and are less revealing variants of her original Final Fantasy XII outfit. Since she wears in one of these designs a headdress similar to the one that was worn by King Raminas, Ashe was likely to be a slightly older queen at this point in Ivalice history. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Ashe is a sub-character in ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, obtained via Scarlet Crystal Shards collected by earning Rhythmia or by defeating Dark Note bosses. Ashe is geared towards Magic, and has a good balance of offensive and defensive spells, along with several support abilities, but she is likely to be outclassed by more dedicated characters. Stats iOS Stats Abilities ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ashe appears as a summonable Legend in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. She is depicted in her Final Fantasy XII outfit. Her abilities are Northswain's Glow, Heaven's Wrath and Maelstrom Bolt. She is first introduced as a reward from an invitation event. Her abilities and summon stone are obtained from inviting a certain number of friends to play Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Strike. ''Final Fantasy Artniks ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Ashe is an exclusive character only available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content, she uses the Northswain's Glow ability during battle. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ashe appears in the Japan-exclusive ''Final Fantasy trading card game published by Square Enix. Non-''Final Fantasy'' Appearances ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special Ashe also appears as a character in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, a game which was released before Final Fantasy XII, alongside Vaan. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable Ashe appears along with the other five main characters of ''Final Fantasy XII in Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Portable. The game was released prior to Final Fantasy XII. Virtual World Users in Square Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Ashe. Ashe's hair costs 100 crystals and her clothes cost 480 crystals. Gallery Etymology Ashe's alias, Amalia, is a Latin name meaning "hardworking". The unisex name 'Ash' is an English name meaning "from the ash tree". Trivia *Having the level of all 6 main characters average to level 50 (e.g. Vaan, Balthier and Fran at level 80 and Basch, Ashe and Penelo at level 20) will add Ashe in the Final Fantasy XII's Sky Pirate's Den and grants the player the title "Exemplar". *Ashe is the only playable character in Final Fantasy XII whose menu portrait is not taken from her official render. Instead, her portrait is derived from this image. *Ashe's promotional poster depicts her wielding the Hero's Blade, a weapon dummied out of the game. The sword's model and associated stats for it as an equippable weapon can still be found in the game. *Ashe asking Balthier to kidnap her resembles Final Fantasy IX, when Princess Garnet asks Zidane Tribal to kidnap her to Lindblum. *Ashe's CG model was used in the production of Final Fantasy XIII to stand in for characters who hadn't been finished yet. *A running gag throughout Final Fantasy XII is Ashe telling others not to interrupt her while she is talking. She dislikes the word "Insurgents" and corrects that her group is called the "Resistance". **In the manga, the word used is "Rebel-force" as said by Judge Ghis. Ashe abruptly corrects him by saying "Liberation". de:Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca es:Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca it:Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca ja:アーシェ・バナルガン・ダルマスカ ru:Ашелия Б'наргин Далмаска Category:Final Fantasy XII Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends Category:Time Mages Category:Hume